


Unless they're told to everyone

by Nollids



Series: Secret Soulmates [3]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soumates-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless they're told to everyone

28 years ago

Watching ones soulmate mark fade away was the worst experience that could happen to someone. Watching it fade while talking to them.... it was unspeakable. By now it had faded so much that unless you knew where it was, you'd never know she had one. Yet Peggy moved on. Angie was great for her and she never held resentment over Peggy for pretty much using her as a replacement.

The last forty years had been almost perfect. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Angie had been her life but the one thing she always wanted alluded her. For obvious reasons, never could she have children. So when she became an Auntie not once, but twice in a year. Both she and Angie were ecstatic. Amanda -Peggy's sister- and Angie's niece both had little girls, and technically a third time after Gabe's daughter had a son. 

Peggy and Angie arrived at Amanda's house, little Maria perched on Angie's hip. After her niece died her husband had been... erratic to say the least. In her years of intelligence work Peggy had the feeling that Peggy and Angie would be seeing a lot more of Maria.

Today, was the day that everyone was introduced to the newborn. Once they showed up at the house, Peggy was informed that all the Howling Commando's were there. One thing was certain, little Sharon Carter was going to be a very spoiled little girl. But then Amanda something that changed everything.

"Little Sharon has a Soulmark!" Peggy was taken aback. Not one, but two of her nieces had soulmarks? Little Maria had one right under her collarbone.

"It's about time, pustyshka. Do you want my help or not?"

When she saw the Russian, Peggy only hoped that it had nothing to do with Red Room or the KGB. 

After everyone got over their shell shock Peggy spoke up. "What? Where?"

"Glad you asked, Godmother." Amanda said, holding out Sharon. "She needs a nappy change and you can see it then!"

Peggy grumbled, as she took Her goddaughter, everyone was laughing. At the fact that Peggy got stuck on nappy duty or the fact that Sharon had a soulmark on her arse.

Peggy cleaned her up and then held her up trying to look at the mark. If it was any other object other than an infant, Peggy would've dropped it... her... Peggy started tearing uncontrollably. She blamed her old age.

"Peg? Ya done? Need a change for An--" Gabe said, walking in and seeing Peggy in tears he stared to panic. "What's the matter?" 

Hearing the question gathered them a crowd. In response Peggy just turned the baby to show her backside. there was a collective gasp. 

"Hello, Ma'am. It's nice to meet the new neighbors."

It was Steve Roger's handwriting. He was alive. How, she didn't know but it didn't make her any less ecstatic. Little Sharon here was going to be living a very interesting life.


End file.
